


The Great Strawberry Smootie Debacle

by raindrop_louis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindrop_louis/pseuds/raindrop_louis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel attempts to make a smoothie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Strawberry Smootie Debacle

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys, feel free to comment, make a request, sub., etc. Open to criticism, love y'all.

Dean walks into the bunker with his head throbbing and a spray of blood across his shirt, which quite frankly really upsets him; he loves this shirt. He shrugs off his jacket and tosses it to the floor. Sam hates this. "You shouldn't haphazardly leave things lying around, Dean!" is the usual one-liner that Dean gets in response. It slightly amuses him that out of all the dangers they have faced, and will face, Sam's biggest concern is whether or not someone will trip over a jacket. Dean lets out a chuckle as he thinks this and then he hears it. There's a momentary whirring sound from the kitchen and then a splat. Then silence. Dean furrows his eyebrows in confusion and walks into the kitchen. He's seen a lot of things in his lifetime, things no one could ever come close to imagining, but what he finds in the kitchen surprises him. Cas is standing in front of the blender (When did we get a blender?) and is covered (as well as the counter, floor, and ceiling) in some sort of pink substance that almost resembles a smoothie, but you can never be too sure when Cas is involved. 

 

"Cas? What the hell are you doing?" 

"Oh. Hello, Dean. I wasn't expecting you to return so soon."

"Uh, yeah. But uh...what exactly were you doing in here?"

"This isn't what it looks like."

"What?"

"Is that not the correct response? A man said that in a movie once. The man committed adultery and I assumed that is what one says when they are caught in a shameful act." 

 

Dean laughs. Yeah, because getting caught fucking another woman and getting caught not knowing how to work a blender is the same thing. Only Cas would be this naive about something so mundane. But then again, it was because it was so mundane that Cas didn't know any better. 

 

"Not quite, Cas. Seriously, what the hell were you doing?"

"I was attempting to make you a smoothie."

So it was supposed to be a smoothie, Dean thinks. 

"Why exactly were you 'attempting' to make me a smoothie?"

"I assumed you would be fatigued after your hunt. I thought it would be refreshing. As you can see, I might have 'screwed it up' as you would say." 

 

Cas hangs his head in defeat and Dean can't help but feel sorry for him. He was just trying to do something nice for him. The angel had tried so hard to please him, just because he wanted to, and he couldn't really be mad at him for that. 

 

"It's fine, Cas. Let's go get you cleaned up, and then I'll clean up in here."

"Please, Dean. Let me clean the mess."

"It's alright, just worry about cleaning yourself."

"Okay, Dean." 

 

Cas is already at the doorway when Dean calls his name.

 

"Yes, Dean?"

"It looks like it would have been a really great smoothie. Just make sure you put the lid on next time."

 

This puts a smile on Cas' face and that in turn makes Dean smile. If the angel is happy, so is he. 

*


End file.
